deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shedinja vs. Sans
Shedinja vs. Sans is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Shedinja from the Pokémon franchise, and Sans from the Indie game; Undertale. Description Original vs. Indie. Pokémon vs. Undertale. It's a battle between two dead creatures, who are powerful in their own right, despite the fact that they can be taken out in one hit, and only have 1HP. Interlude Wiz: Sometimes even the deadliest of foes can be taken down in one hit. Boomstick: Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon. Wiz: And Sans. Older brother to Papyrus, and the final boss in Undertale's Genocide route. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Shedinja Boomstick: As we all know, Pokémon can come in many shapes and sizes. Hell, one of the Pokémon actually resemble a set of friggin' keys! Wiz: But when it comes to Pokémon that aren't based on inanimate objects, a lot of them are based on animals, with bug and insect-like creatures are arguably being the most common. Not only that, but a lot of Pokémon are capable of evolving. One such Bug-Type Pokémon is Nincada; the Trainee Pokémon. Boomstick: Without a doubt, Nincada has one of the weirdest evolutions. By raising it to level 20 or higher, Nincada will evolve into Ninjask! The Ninja Pokémon. Now, you might be asking yourself "How is that weird? That sound like how nearly every Bug-Type Pokémon evolves." And you're right! But here's where things get weird. Wiz: If one trains a Nincada, with a space available in their party, while carrying a Pokéball, Nincada will still evolve into Ninjask. But when that happens, Nincada will shed it's skin. The remains of Nincada's shed skin will gain a life of it's own and then become a whole new Pokémon; Shedinja. The Protagonist tosses a Pokéball and reveal a Shedinja. Shedinja performs it's battle cry. Boomstick: Can you see how this is a weird evolution? Wiz: Shedinja is a dual Bug/Ghost Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. And, not only is does this creature have a weird evolution, it has tons of weird traits. Some examples include it being a genderless Pokémon, despite the fact that it's pre-evolution, Nincada can be either male or female. Boomstick: And what's weirder than that is that Shedinja has only one HP. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Shedinja only has one HP, and as such, can only be defeated in one hit. Boomstick: Now you might be thinking to yourself; "Well if this Pokémon only has one HP, then this Pokémon must seriously suck! How the hell can this Pokémon be a threat?" That's where it's signature ability comes in. Wonder Guard! Wiz: Wonder Guard prevents the user from receiving damage so long as the opposing Pokémon isn't using a super effective move. To make matters worst, it's heavily implied that Shedinja isn't even alive. Boomstick: Come again? Wiz: Well, according to the Pokédex entrees, it states that Shedinja doesn't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe to, and I'm using the air quotes here, "stay alive". Hell, Shedinja barely even moves. Sure, it can float in the air, and hover to it's destination, but when it comes to moving those, uhh.... hands on it's chest, I-I think? Or turning it's head, Shedinja is incapable of performing said deeds. Boomstick: But when it does decide to move, Shedinja as quite a handful of moves it can learn via leveling up. Despite it's, rather low speed, Shedinja makes it with the move Shadow Sneak. A Ghost-Type move that allows the user to go first. Wiz: But if the opposing Pokémon is using a move a similar effect, and is faster, then the opposing Pokémon will go first. There's also Confuse Ray. Another Ghost Type move that, if it successfully hits, will leave the opponent confused. Boomstick: And if the opponent is confused, there's, roughly a 50/50 chance of them hitting themselves. But sadly the confusion effect only lasts for so long, and it can be nullified if the opponents either has an ability that prevents them from getting confused, they use an item that cures confusion, or if the Pokémon is switched out. Then there's one of my favorite Ghost-Type move; Phantom Force. Wiz: Phantom Force is basically a weaker version of Giratina's Shadow Force. The user disappears a turn, and then proceeds to attack the opponent from behind the very next turn. And to make things more interesting, Phantom Force can penetrate shield-themed moves like Protect, Detect, King's Shield and a few others. On top of that, the effect of moves like King's Shield and Spiky Shield will have no effect on the user. Boomstick: And there are the a few moves that it learn when it's a Nincada. There's Mud-Slap. A weak Ground-Type move that always lowers the opponent's accuracy if it hits. Metal Claw, a Steel-Type move that has a slight chance of raising the user's attack if it successfully hits. And lastly Bide. A Normal Type move that prevents the users from, well... doing anything for two turns. But if the user is dealt damage by the opponent, on the third turn, the user will deal the damage it received back towards the opponent. Wiz: But since Shedinja only as one HP, Bide is partially useless and makes Shedinja a walking target. And while we're on the subject, we are going to exclude these three moves since it requires a trainer to have a Shedinja to learn these moves as a Nincada. Boomstick: Awww! I wanted to see Metal Claw in action. Wiz: Well, too bad! Anyway, Shedinja also has a few other moves at it's disposal, though most of seem to involving either sacrificing itself, or hindering it's opponent. Boomstick: There's Grudge. A Ghost-Type move that, if the users faints, reduces the PP of the last move it used to zero. Heal Block prevents the opponent from healing for a few turns. And finally Mind Reader, which allows Shedinja to read to where to the opponent's thought, and have the next move to guaranteed to hit the opponent. Wiz: While Shedinja is debatably one of the more weaker Pokémon, hell it's actually weaker than it's pre-evolution Nincada, it still can be a force to be recon with. Because of it's Wonder Guard ability, Shedinja is immune to 13 of the 18 Pokémon types. Hell, even if the opponent uses a move like Odor Sleuth, or Foresight, which are moves that allow Normal-Type moves to hit Ghost-Type Pokémon, Shedinja is still immune to Normal Type attacks thanks to Wonder Guard. Boomstick: But Wonder Guard still has many exploits. Should Shedinja be poisoned, burned, is fighting in a sandstorm or in a hailstorm, or there are spikes on the floor when it's switching for another Pokémon, those said conditions will inflict damaged towards Shedinja, and instantly cause it to faint. Wiz: Plus, since Wonder Guard only protects Shedinja from attacks it's not weak against, it still has to keep an eye out for Fire, Flying, Dark, Rock, and Ghost Type moves, since one shot, and Shedinja is out. Speaking of which, since Shedinja only has one HP, and even the weakest move can take it out, what's the point of having any defense stats? Boomstick: Plus, there's a bit of a rumor that if anyone looks in the hole on it's back then Shedinja will suck the very soul out of it's victim. Whether Shedinja does this by will, or if it's just a natural trait I have no idea, but bottom line; don't look into the hole on it's back. Wiz: But.... how does one do that? Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Well, seeing how Shedinja can apparently steal the soul of it's victim if they look into the hole on it's back, doesn't that mean that it's trainer would be affected by said issue since..... you know, the hole on it's back is looking at the trainer? Boomstick: Don't look at me. Blame Japan for making a bizarre design choice. Colonel Hansen: Shedinja! Solarbeam! Shedinja's halo stands up straight as it begins to glow. Shedinja: Shed-DINJAAAAA!!! Shedinja fires a powerful solarbeam at Ash and co. Sans Wiz: A long time ago, both humanity and monsters lived together, ruling over Earth. It was a time of peace. Boomstick: That is until one day the two different species decided to declare war upon each other. And despite the monster army had, well, you know... MONSTERS ON THEIR SIDES, humanity managed to emerge victorious. Wiz: After the war, the monsters that survived were sealed underground thanks to a magic spell. Despite the fact the humans betrayed them, a lot of them were fully content of there living conditions. Boomstick: Yeah! Unlike regular monsters that are feral destructive, and are the size of Godzilla, the monsters in this world were somewhat accepted with their situation... with the exception of Asgore Dreemurr, who wanted to claim the souls of seven humans to break the seal so that the monsters can finally roam free, but that's different story. Some of the monsters that live here include a motherly goat-like monster, a mermaid-ese monster who's the captain of the royal guard. A whimpy skeleton who love spaghetti, and his older brother, the lazy skeleton who loves his little brother; Sans! Sans: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand. Frisk turns around and shakes Sans' hand, and a fart noise emerges moments after. Sans: Heheh... The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Boomstick: Yeah.... this guy's a but of a prankster, isn't he? Wiz: Actually, that's part of the joke. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: Well, what's the name of the skeleton again? Boomstick: What are you dumb? It's Sans! Wiz: Now go to your nearest Microsoft Word and look at the fonts. And don't ever call me dumb again. Boomstick: Fine.... Boomstick looks in Microsoft words and looks at the fonts. Boomstick:.... And I'll call you dumb all I want. Boomstick continues to look at the fonts until he see "Comic San. Boomstick: Wait! What's thi-- "Comic Sans?" Oh.... OHH I get it now! Sans is basically a comedian. and there's a font called "Comic Sans"! Ohhhhh that's very clever. Wiz: And even more bizarrely, Sans' younger brother Papyrus is also named after a font, but that's another story. Anyway, while explore the world of Undertale, the Child, who is named Frisk or Chara, encounters Sans while exploring Snowdin Forest. Boomstick: And depending on the Child's actions. Sans can eventually become a friend towards the child..... (In a scary tone) Or his worst nightmare..... And for this Death Battle, we're going to talk about his abilities during the Genocide route. Wiz: Sans is definitely one of the more mysterious characters. Sure we know a bit about him. He's Papyrus' older brother, and admires his little brother, he has a thing for making bad puns, and he may or may not have romantic feeling towards Toriel, but aside from that, a lot is kept quiet. Sans has the ability to take "Shortcuts" to get to different areas in a matter of seconds. In other words, he can teleport. Not only that, but Sans also has a heighten awareness. Boomstick: Much like Deadpool, Sans has the ability to break the 4th wall. He somehow know that the world of Undertale is a video game, and knows that everyone in this world has a role they must play. Hell, he even knows when a player resets the game. But aside from that, Sans if proven to be one of the deadliest fighters in the Undertale universe. Much like every other monster, Sans attacks his opponent's soul, and, much like Papyrus, Sans can change the color of his opponent's soul from red to blue. Wiz: Now, reason why it's like this is because each soul color represents a certain trait. It also changes on how the soul moves. Red souls, or souls filled with "Determination", are capable of moving freely to avoid attacks. But when the soul is turned blue, then the soul is filled with "Integrity". And while the soul is blue, gravity can affects the soul, making it harder to avoid certain attacks. Plus, if a blue soul makes contact with another blue object while staying still, then they receive no damage. And you can probably guess what would happen if a blue soul makes contact with a blue object while moving. Boomstick: Other attacks that Sans can perform is... uh.... throwing... bones. And placing... bones as obstacles. Which somehow hurts the opponent. How? Why? I honestly don't know how. But for all I now they could have some spiritual magic mumbo jumbo that can hurt the opponent's soul. Wiz: That, or they might be poisonous. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, the thing about Sans is that all of his attacks, which include his "Gaster Blaster" attacks, which is when he summons these skeletal dragon-like heads to fire a powerful blast of energy, all of them deal only one damage. Boomstick: "ONLY ONE DAMAGE!?" Then how the hell can he be the stuff of nightmares? Wiz: Well, unlike the rest of the bosses, Sans can emit a temporary Poison effect by literally removing the opponent's invincibility frame, and have the attack continue draining the opponent's HP until it just stops. The catch though is that the attack must hit in order for the effect to be effective. Boomstick: And there's Sans' "Special Ability". An ability so devastating that a player can just give up and call it quits, resulting in him emerging victorious. Wiz: That ability, is just him doing nothing. No, we are not making this up. Sans' "Special Ability" is him doing nothing during his turn. And while he's doing nothing the child is incapable of doing anything outside of moving his/her soul in this square. Boomstick: Well, that is, until he falls asleep. If the Child has Determination and a whole lot of patience, then Sans will eventually fall asleep. While that's going on, the child's soul can, somehow move the white square towards the "Fight" button, and attack an unguarded Sans. Wiz: And this surprisingly fits Sans' personality perfectly. Sans is a rather lazy individual, and he prefers to sleep rather than getting his hands dirty. However, should he need to get his hands dirty, he can be one of the most difficult monsters in Undertale. His reflexes are fast enough to dodge all of The Child's attacks, which includes multi-hitting attack, and, according to people who've play Undertale, a huge majority of their deaths came from Sans. Boomstick: But despite him being one the hardest bosses in Undertale, and is capable of killing you if you're not paying attention.... he can still be killed with one hit. But despite this, don't underestimate this skeleton. Sans: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming.... on days like these.... kids like you... should be burning in hell. Death Battle (The scene begins with the monsters on Undertale running for their lives, and something is killing them off. Papyrus is seen trying to befriend the creature.) Papyrus: I, Papyrus welcome you with opened arms! As he's a waiting for a response, the creature that's been killing the Undertale monsters a Shedinja. Shedinja response by using Fury Swipes on Papyrus, heavily damaging Papyrus' body, and causing his head to fall off. Papyrus: W-Well, That's not what I expected.... Papyrus' body disappears, leaving his defenseless head on the ground. Papyrus: But.. St..Still! I believe in you! You can do better! Even if you don't think so! I... I promise... Papyrus' head disappears. Shedinja floats away continuing it's rampage. While this is going on, Sans witness Shedinja cold bloodily murdered his younger brother. A tear can be seen running down Sans' eye. Later on, Shedinja is seen at the Last Corridor in the New Home. As it was floating towards the end of the corridor, Sans appears right in from of Shedinja. Sans: Hey! Shedinja: Shed..? Sans: How is going? Shedinja: Shed-Dinja.. Sans: I saw you kill my little bro... I loved my brother..... And for killing my brother.... Sans' left eye begins to glow. Sans: I'LL SEE THAT YOU ARE SENT STRAIGHT TO HELL!!! Shedinja: SHEDINJAAAA!!! Fight (Cue Megalovania) Without hesitating, Sans attempts use his telekinesis on Shedinja's soul to been impaled by his bones.... only to then realize that Shedinja has no soul. Sans: Huh? What's going on? Where's your soul? Shedinja: She-dinja! Instead of responding Shedinja rushed in and attempted to attack Sans with some Fury Swipes. Sans teleported, and easily dodged Shedinja's Fury Swipes. Sans: No seriously. Where's your soul? Sans then responses by summoning some skeletal dragon head, and have them fire some Gaster Blaster. The Gaster Blasters hit Shedinja... only to be unaffected. Shedinja then begins to snicker manically. Sans: You aren't like any other monster I've ever encountered.... While Sans is talking to Shedinja, Shedinja attempts to use Shadow Sneak. Shedinja disappears and reappears behind Sans. As it's about to strike, San managed to dodge to attack with ease. Sans:.... I mean, you have no soul? I guess I'll have trouble finding a "Soul-lution" on how to beat you. Sans then proceeded to toss more of his bones at Shedinja. Shedinja managed to dodge a few of them, but one of them hits Shedinja. Shedinja is seen floating doing nothing. Sans is seen watching the Shed Pokémon floating in one spot. Just then, Shedinja disappeared into the shadows. Sans: Huh? What's goin on? My bone hit that creature, so why didn't my poison take into effect? While wondering how it's possible, a shadow appears behind Sans. Eyes began to glow in the shadow, as Shedinja emerges from the shadow, revealing to be Phantom Force. Sans, without even looking, easily dodged Shedinja's Phantom Force. Not giving Sans a chance to attack back, Shedinja quickly turns and used a flurry of Fury Swipes. But just like before, Sans easily dodged the Fury Swipes. In a desperate attempt to kill Shedinja, Sans tossed a large number of bones at Shedinja. Though it didn't actually harm Shedinja, it did push it back. Sans then proceeded to summon a large number of skeletal dragon heads, and had them fire the Gaster Blaster at Shedinja. During all this, Sans' left eye began to glow multi color. Sans: Die already! Just DIE!! All the blast completely engulf the area, whitening the area. Eventually Sans, exhausted from the attacks, eventually stopped. Sans: *pant.... You know.... *pant.... you are.... *pant..... a pretty strong monster. But no one could survive that. *pant... Just then a flicker of light can be seen. Shedinja: She-Dinja! Sans: Huh? There is no way you could've survived that! No matter. All I have to do is use my "Special Ability", and I got this fi--''' Before he can finish his sentence, Sans is suddenly struck from behind by something. It was Shedinja using a Shadow Sneak. '''Sans: Bu-But how? Shedinja doesn't respond. But we do see a flashback of Shedinja using Mind Reader, which was revealed to be the flicker of light Sans spotted. Sans is forced to sit down, as a large cut through his chest can be see. Blood is oozing out of his mouth and opened wound. Sans: Well... That was an interesting fight.... At least, I can... be reunited... with my brother. Sans slowly walks away. Sans: Hey bro! I did good, didn't I? San's body disappears. KO * Shedinja continues it's genocidal rampage. * Sans is reunited with his brother, in the afterlife. Conclusion Boomstick: NO! Not that comedian! I really liked that guy... Wiz: Sans may've had the advantage in multiple areas, and hell one could make the argument that this was a one-sided fight with Sans being the victor. However, just because one has multiple advantages, doesn't always mean he or she will emerged victorious. Boomstick: Sans easily had the speed, reflex and cleverness advantages, and is more than capable of killing virtually any Pokémon that comes in his way.... with the exception of Shedinja, and maybe a couple others. You see, as we've stated before, all the monsters in Undertale attacks the opponent's soul rather than the physical body. But since Shedinja is nothing more than just an empty husk of it's former self, and therefore is already dead, Shedinja had no soul for Sans to attack, nor to manipulate. Wiz: But even if this wasn't the case and Sans was capable of attacking Shedinja's body, Sans' attacks wouldn't be able to get past Shedinja's Wonder Guard ability. After all, most of his attacks are very similar towards various Pokémon attacks. For example, Sans ability to throw bones is very similar towards the moves Bone Club and Bonemerang. Both of which are Ground-Type Attacks. And then there are the Gaster Blasters, which are blasts similar towards the move Hyper Beam, which is a Normal-Type Attack. And while it is true that all of Sans' attacks can emit a poison-like state, in order for the poison to take effect, the attack must first inflict damage towards the opponent. But since Wonder Guard protected Shedinja from receiving any damage, Sans' poison effect couldn't take hold. Boomstick: The biggest advantage Shedinja had at it's disposal was the move Mind Reader. Which is capable of having Shedinja's next attack guaranteed to hit. And with Mind Reader's abilities in effect, all it took was one attack, and it was game over for Sans. Wiz: Now to be fair, this fight could've ended in a tie, if Sans managed to use his "Special Ability." If he did managed to do nothing, then Shedinja would've been unable to do anything, while at the same time Sans not being able to do anything..... until Sans were to fall asleep. If this fight were to 've continued the same way as Sans' fought with the Child, then chances are Sans' would've, eventually fallen asleep, leaving vulnerable for a killing blow from Shedinja. Boomstick: Looks, like Sans got dunked. Wiz: The Winner is Shedinja. Next Time It's a battle of heroes who are destined to fight off a King of Evil/Darkness. See Also * Ninjask vs Papyrus - by The Smashor. Who will be rooting for? Shedinja Sans Who do you want to win? Shedinja Sans Who's your favorite Dead 1HP character? Shedinja Sans Did you agree with the outcome of Shedinja vs. Sans? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Undertale' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016